Endless Summer
by animecrazy101
Summary: Ed and Al have taken a vacation and have returned to their home town for the summer and al has decided to play matchmaker for edward and winry but two certain people plan to keep them apart at all costs
1. Welcome home

_**1. Welcome home**_

"Hurry up Al! We're going to miss the train!"

Edward Elric shouted across the station to his younger brother Alphonse Elric who was trying to push his way through the crowds.

"Brother I'm trying but it's not easy with this big armour body… not to mention I'm carrying all your stuff too…wait a sec why am I carrying all your stuff anyways?"

Al asked as he dumped Ed's stuff beside him.

"Aw come on Al you wouldn't make your dear older brother carry all that stuff would you?" Ed asked pretending to look hurt.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the one who insisted on taking everything-"

"ALL ABOARD!"

Al was cut short by the shout from the conductor.

"Come on Al you carry them this time and I'll carry them on the way back ok?"

Ed called over his shoulder as he ran onto the train leaving Al standing there with all the bags.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Winry Rockbell stared out her bedroom window. She watched as lone bird took flight from a nearby tree and flew across the field she fallowed the bird with her eyes until it flew out of sight. Sighing she swept her eye's across the field one last time. She narrowed her eye's trying to get a better view of the two figure's heading towards the house and than she gasped there was no mistaking it slowly coming towards the house was a suit of armour and a young man. Winry turned from her window and ran down the stairs and out of the house leaving a very confused Pinako behind.

"Ed? EDWARD?!?!"

Ed didn't even have a chance to react as Winry threw her arms around him. Knocking him off balance and they both fell to the ground.

"OW! Jeez Winry your so heavy you need to lose a few pou-"

Ed didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence because Winry's wrench was brought painfully down on top of his head.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say you need to-"

Ed stopped in mid sentence and glanced fearfully at the wrench Winry held directly over his head.

"Go on…"

Ed glanced at Winry and almost screamed she was sending him death glare's and her eye's seemed to be shooting daggers.

"I…I…I was going to say you need to do your hair like that more often it looks really REALLY good like that."

Ed managed to stammer.

"Nice try ed!"

Winry said bring the wrench down towards his head. Ed closed his eye's preparing for the impact but it never came. Ed opened his eyes and could feel his cheeks burning. Winry's face was right in front of his their noses were practically touching.

"But I'll forgive you this time and ONLY this time."

she said giving him her sweetest smile before turning to Al as if just seeing him for the first time.

"Oh hey Al how's it going? Do you want some help carrying anything?"

If Al could he would have smiled.

"No I'm ok but please try not to kill Ed ok Winry?"

Winry glanced at Ed who was sitting on the ground messaging the lump that already had formed on the top of his head.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises…Anyways I'll go tell granny you're here."

Winry yelled as she ran back into the house.

"Wow she seems really happy."

Al commented.

"yep and as deadly as ever!"

Ed added still rubbing his bruised head. "Come on Al we better hurry and get in there before Winry starts beating on my with her wrench again."

Ed said starting towards the house.

"Hey brother doesn't it feel great knowing nothing has changed?"

Al asked following his brother.

"Ya nothing ever happens here maybe that's why I never really liked it here."

Al frowned what was that supposed to mean but than this was Edward and nobody really could understand him so Al just shrugged it off and fallowed his brother up the walkway.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_Ok so when I rewrote this I didn't change much I kinda liked the way I was going with this story before so I just left it but did change it so it's way easier to read now and the last couple sentences are changed but other than that its all the same but still please review people…I think it was the lack of reviews that made me forget about this story in the first place reviews are great so please review even if you only say 1 word it your review I'll still be happy _


	2. Enter Kaname

_**Chapter 2 Kaname**_

"My Edward is it just me or have you gotten even smaller from the last time I saw you?"

Pinako asked as she appeared on the porch.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!? YOU OLD GUPPY GEZZER!"

Ed shot back angrily.

"What did you call me? YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"YOU HEARD ME MICRO MINNY GANNNY!"

and the list of names went on and on.

"Ed, granny come on lets go inside we have to cook a meal for Ed and Al's arrival."

Winry said trying to separate them but they just ignored her.

"Al help please?"

Winry asked turning to the younger brother.

"Um a…let me think…oh I know…Hey Ed here come's teacher and she looks VERY angry!"

Ed's eye's widened and he glanced around fearfully.

"What! Were? Al hide me!"

Ed shouted as he dove behind his younger brother. Al snickered and Winry started to giggle.

"What's so funny? And were where the heck is teacher anyways?"

Ed was completely lost.

"I'm sorry brother but it was the only way I could get your attention."

"So that means teachers not here?"

"Nope Ed your safe for now."

Winry said still smiling.

"

Now let's go inside."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Winry walked up the old stairs not even making a sound. She stopped at Ed's door and knocked on it lightly after a moment Ed answered.

"Winry what do you want?"

he asked opening his door more to let Winry in.

"Hey Ed I was wondering if you wanted me to take a look at your auto-mail."

"Uh ya Winry about that…"

Ed held up his auto-mail arm that was missing fingers and parts.

"I had a little accident."

Winry's eye's narrowed as she saw the state of her beautiful auto-mail. Winry grabbed her wrench from her pocket and threw at Ed. The wrench hit him squarely between the eyes and left a very large red imprint of a wrench on his face. Without saying a word Winry stormed down the stairs but stopped when she made it to the bottom.

"Be in my auto-mail operation room in 10 minutes…Oh and bring my wrench with you."

Ed glared after her

"Geez what a violent woman."

Ed muttered as he picked up the wrench and disappeared into his room.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Meanwhile unknown to Ed and Winry was that Al had been just around the corner listening to the whole conversation and taking notes

"interesting, very interesting"

he muttered to himself.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Ed headed down the old stairs and across the hall to were Winry's operation room was Ed reached for the door knob but stopped he could her voices on the other side of the door.

"There you go Kaname good as new but honestly I don't know how you manage to break it all the time, reminds me of someone else I know."

Winry's voice drifted through the door.

"Well it gives me a excuse to come visit you."

A deeper male voice replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Winry's laughter filled the air.

Edward clenched his teeth and his hands balled into fists. Who did this guy think he was hitting on his Winry…wait a second his Winry? That had to be a mistake Winry wasn't his.

Just than the door opened and Winry appeared and just behind her stood a guy with medium length brown hair.

"Oh Ed I'd like to introduce you to Kaname one of my auto-mail patients."

Winry said smiling

"and Kaname this is Edward my childhood friend."

Kaname stepped forward and held out his hand Ed reached out and shook it stiffly. Ed instantly noticed that Kaname was taller than him and that made him instantly hate the guy. Ed also noticed that his right arm was auto-mail.

"Well I should be going."

Kaname said letting go of Ed's hand

"bye Winry see you tomorrow and um…nice meeting you Edward."

Ed nodded and fallowed Winry into the operating room.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_I didn't do much to this chapter when I reposted it either lol mostly cause I didn't have enough time to -.- I mostly just made it easier to read but still please review__ and be on the lookout for a all new chapter. _

_it might take a couple weeks for me to get a new chapter up and not just because im busy but because I haven't finished writing it yet and my time on the computer is limited but I will do my best and still please REVIEW!!!!!_


	3. Author's Note

I feel like I have completely failed as an author lol -.- Im really sorry for just abandoning this story I didn't mean 2 -.- it just sorta happened but Intend to finish this story but updates might take some time because I don't have much free time poor me X.X. I also had no idea how horribly written this story is I think im going to rewrite it and change a couple things. But ya I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!! Im really sorry and I hope ppl will still take the time to read my story stares at readers with puppy dog eye's


End file.
